


Why are you the way that you are?

by SW_7504



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jedi being reckless, Rex is so done, Someone's out to get him, why me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_7504/pseuds/SW_7504
Summary: Rex has had enough of the Jedi.How hard can it be to just simple care about your own well being?Why do you insist on adding 12 flips to your jumps?Can it really be that hard to put a bacta patch on a blaster wound?Or, the force is obviously out to get him, sending him reckless jedi and expecting him to keep them all alive.At least he has his precious DCs.
Kudos: 42





	Why are you the way that you are?

“Your only job is to keep the Jedi alive. Do that, and serving the Republic will naturally follow.”

On Kamino, all the clones were required to take a class on the Jedi. They studied Jedi history, their weapons, tactics, and abilities. This was done so that they knew what to expect when they received their Jedi Generals.

The Kaminoans made sure that every clone knew about the Jedi and how to deal with one. They learned that the Jedi were untouchable. On practically all fronts. Their skill was unmatched, their creepy abilities made them impossible to sneak up on.

Every clone was fascinated by their skill. And their abilities. Apparently something called the “force” enhanced their abilities. They could run faster, jump higher, hear better, feel things. Rex found everything about them extremely strange.

In order to serve the Jedi better, the clones were taught about the different weaknesses that Jedi possessed. They were told this so that if or when one of these weaknesses were exposed, the clones would be able to help them.

And perhaps the greatest weakness that almost every Jedi possessed, was their everlasting selflessness. Looking through Jedi history, Rex found that almost all of the notable figures in Jedi history either went out fighting some sort of creepy dark Jedi that could also use the force? Or went out dying in order to save a village or something. But seriously though, Rex was starting to think that there was some part of their code that demanded that they sacrifice themselves for the greater good.

He would actually admire the nobility of the Jedi if it wasn’t in his karkin’ job description to keep the kriffin’ Jetiise alive.

So, when the war started, Rex was grateful to have a semi-sane Jedi general. Obi Wan Kenobi, in the short amount of time that they had met, seemed to be rather logical and at least acted like he cared about his own well being, staying alive long enough for Rex to at least say he tried.

Yes, Obi Wan Kenobi was a good General. In their first battle together, he actually led from the front, deflecting blaster bolts and saving many of Rex’s brothers. He had actually saved Cody’s sorry shebs too in that first battle.

After that battle, Rex had decided that Obi Wan Kenobi was a good General. He respected him, and not just because he was his superior. No, Obi Wan Kenobi has earned Rex’s respect, along with the rest of the 212th’s respect in that first battle. General Kenobi had shown that he actually cared about the clones and didn’t see them as just flesh droids.

He had shown bravery, skill, intelligence, compassion, leadership. Everything that was required to lead.

So, when the higher ups pulled a fast one on him and transferred him to a new battalion that was under Kenobi’s apprentice, Rex was a little unsure, but had complete faith in his new General.

After all, if he was anything like Kenobi, Rex was sure that they’d get along just fine.

Turned out that Anakin Skywalker, which was the name of said apprentice, was nothing like his old Master. No. Absolutely not.

While General Kenobi held a sort of proper air to him and took calculated risks in order to ensure the best possible outcome, Skywalker just seemed plain reckless.

His tactics were rash, at best. When Rex had first seen Skywalker’s plan for their first mission, the only thing holding him back from completely chewing Skywalker out about the brashness of it all was the fact that Skywalker was General Kenobi’s old apprentice (which meant hopefully, he held some of Kenobi’s skill) and the fact that technically, Rex didn’t have a say in the matter, seeing how he was a Captain and Skywalker was a general.

But he soon learned to never question Skywalker’s skills. Or his ego, for that matter. Just when they were about to be overrun with seppie droids, Skywalker jumped in and saved the day, tearing through the droids at a speed Rex had never seen before, even after serving under Kenobi.

After that battle, Rex decided that Skywalker was a good general. While he may be a little rough around the edges, he was very skilled and powerful and never left a man behind, which Rex respected.

And that’s when the higher ups decided once again to flip Rex’s whole life again. In all the Jedi history that he went over on Kamino, not once did he ever hear of the Jedi sending a scrawny 14 year old girl into battle.

Christophsis had been a pain in the shebs. The planet was beautiful, at least, better than all the other planets Rex had visited. But the constant nuisance of the Separatists was flat out a pain in the shebs. First, there was Slick, that filthy shabuir, who had crippled their defenses and taken out most of their weaponry. Then there was the space battle that was insistent on not dying down. Then, there was the constant attacks from the Seppies. Then, right in the middle of it, some kriffed up Jedi thought it would be such a bloody brilliant idea to send a 14. Year. Old. Girl. straight into the middle of it all. 

How she managed to even get onto the planet’s surface without being blown outta the sky was beyond Rex. And why they sent only her, without any supplies or reinforcements was waaay beyond Rex. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that it was a karkin’ mess down here.

So, now Rex was sure that there was someone, or something that was out to get him. Every single time it seemed like he might just survive this war and keep all his Jetii alive, whatever it was, decided that he needed to be pulled back into reality.

But seriously though, who was this kid? Apparently she was Skywalker’s new apprentice? But he distinctly remembered him saying that he would never get one. But anyways, this kid was really something. 

She literally walks onto a battlefield wearing something Rex hardly even classified as clothing, with no armor in sight, then proceeds to call his general “Skyguy” which Rex had to admit, took some serious guts, so maybe she would amount to something. But she seriously seemed to have a death wish, prancing around a battlefield in that kind of garb.

After the battle, the 501st gets called over to Teth. And, if he was being honest, he was starting to respect the little one. Ahsoka was her name. But she had shown that she did indeed, have some brains and could hold her own, so that lifted a little off of Rex’s shoulders.

And boy was he glad to be getting off of that damned planet. He was kind of glad to be getting a new change of scenery. If his old self could ever go back in time, he would have smacked current Rex for his stupid optimism.

If landing wasn’t hard enough, the droids had the high ground and were currently dessimating their ranks. They had managed to get underneath the cliffs to where the droids couldn’t see them.

And kriff it, now was the hard part. They loaded their extension cables and shot them up. They clicked them to their belts and started climbing. Their walkers followed them, slowly making their way up the cliffside.

Rex’s eyes were constantly on the move, looking up to see if he could hit any droids, then looking to his sides at his men, then the walkers, then the Jedi. He fell into a sort of pattern. But every time he looked at his men, less and less could be seen. 

They were about half way up the cliffside when the clankers decided it was a good time to bring out their STAPs. Rex gripped his DCs harder and started to shoot at the droids that flew through the air.

Where’s the tiny jetii?

Rex looked around, expecting her to be climbing up the cliffside like the rest. But, fate would have it, that she was in probably one of the worst areas to be right now.

He found her standing atop an AT-TE, which he supposed was more helpful than Skywalker was being. At least she was making sure that the machines got up safely. She was deflecting multiple blaster bolts that would have surely killed the operator by now.

At least she was doing relatively okay.

That was, until a clanker shot at the AT-TE’s foot, making it loose balance and almost throwing the tiny Jedi off of it.

Weren’t Jedi supposed to be meticulous? As if things weren’t already bad enough, another round of STAPs headed towards her, intent on finishing the job.

SKYWALKER WHERE ARE YOU!

Skywalker had also seemed to notice this and jumped off the kriffin’ cliff, with no jetpack or anything else, straight onto one of the machines, nearly giving Rex a heart attack. 

Why couldn’t these Jetii make his life easy by not doing death defying stunts?

Skywalker then proceeded to. Jump. off. The. AT-TE. Straight onto one of the STAPs. Then went on to jump from on to the next, taking care of the droids. 

Does he realize that he is currently 150 feet in the air?

He stayed on the last one and flew up the side of the cliff.

“Follow me, Rex!” Skywalker yelled, racing up the cliffside on his hijacked STAP.

The audacity.

“Yes, Sir!” He yelled back, “Working on it.”

Not all of us have a nice STAP that we can ride all the way up this 200 foot cliff along with the force to protect us when we inevitably get shot down.

Skywalker continued up the cliff, going at fast speeds, continuously growing the distance between him and backup. Once Skywalker had made it all the way up to the top, he decided that it was a grand idea to engage the enemy without any backup.

Rex lost sight of his jedi and only saw multiple droid parts go flying off the edge.

At least that meant he was still alive.

By the time he had finally managed to get up the cliff, Skywalker and Tano had already managed to get rid of most of the droids, which he supposed was good. There was no immediate danger.

“There’s too many droids here to be renegades. I sense Count Dooku’s hand in all of this.”

Rex agreed.

“No problem. The hard parts over.” Tano said.

Why did you have to say that?

Skywalker apparently agreed with that sentiment.

They made their way into the Monastery to search for the tiny larva. 

If it were up to Rex, they wouldn’t even be on this mission. All these casualties for what? A baby hutt? If what he heard was correct, the Hutts were not pleasant creatures. Nor did they smell good, apparently.

For a brief moment, everything was uneventful. They met a droid, but it seemed to be the caretaker of the place and that entire ordeal reminded him to never question Tano on her status as a Jedi.

Skywalker and Tano then left to go search for the hutt. They left Rex and the rest of Torrent to guard the entrance.

Turns out, everything seemed to be going smoothly. They secured the monastery with little resistance from the remaining droids, which they quickly took care of. The wounded were taken care of. There still hadn’t been any sign of General Kenobi or the 212th. It was around midday when Skywalker called Rex, informing him that they had reached the hutt.

They returned back shortly after and contacted General Kenobi. The hutt was indeed ugly and smelled like it spent it’s whole life in a dump pile. Rex wondered why people feared it so much. It didn’t look like much, seemed pretty easy to kill if you asked him.

But that wasn’t really important. Because in the middle of their transmission with Kenobi, two seperatist cruisers dropped out of hyperspace and began to lower themselves towards the monastery.

“Defensive positions!” Rex yelled out and all the men fanned out.

Vulture droids flew out from the main cruisers and began to fire at the survivors. Spider droids along with some super battle droids appeared at the gates of the monastery and also started attacking. 

This was bad.

Skywalker ordered Tano back inside the monastery and she raced back, almost getting smashed by an AT-TE in the process.

Rex groaned.

“Fall back!” Skywalker ordered.

About time!

All the troops raced back, save a few who were covering them. Rex made it to the door and stood right next to it, ushering clones in.

The doors were almost closed.

Did the General come though?

Rex looked out to see Skywalker still deflecting blasts back to the enemy.

The door was almost closed, only about 3 feet off the ground.

At the most very possible last second, Skywalker fell to the ground and rolled through, barely making it through before the doors closed completely.

Was that really necessary?

“We’re gonna hold out here, and wait for General Kenobi.” Skywalker said.

You expect us to hold up here and wait, while the Seppies are currently out there, trying to find a way to break in? They may be good, but not that good.

Tano apparently had the same thought.

“Master? Do you really think that we can hold out for that long?”

“Our mandate is to protect the hutt.”

“Our mandate is to get him back to Tatooine.”

“And I suppose you have a plan?”

“Yes, well, if R2 willing.”

“Alright, snips, I’ll trust you on this one.”

Great. Now let's get a move on.

“Rex, hold them here as long as you can.”

Will do, sir. You heard the General!” Rex yelled. “Get ready to turn those clankers into scrap metal!”

He may die.

Actually, he probably will die.

But at least the jetii are safe. 

They prepared. Hiding behind pillars and walls, waiting. For a moment, all was silent. Then a low grinding sound filled the air. The wall started moving and sunlight peeked through the tiny gaps that were growing larger.

Someone said something, but Rex didn’t hear.

Focus.

“Here they come!” Someone else said, they voice growing with every word.

Then, the sound of blaster bolts filled the air. Battle droids and super battle droids alike started dropping to the floor, but it seemed like 10 more would take their place. Spider droids appeared and started decimating their forces. 

The fight for them was going, relatively well. That was, until some kriffin’ droid decided that now was the perfect time to throw a grenade. The blast seemed to shake the entire temple and it threw Rex over to a nearby wall, hard. Then everything went black.

A loud ringing filled his ears and his head felt like it had grown 3 sizes. He seriously wanted to pass out again. He wanted to open his eyes, but his body wouldn’t. Not like he really tried.

“Take care of what’s left of the clones.” A smooth voice said. “I’ll go after Skywalker.”

Seriously? Why do you have to do that? I just want to go to pass out again, not try and save Skywalker’s sorry shebs again.

“Roger, roger.” The droid said.

Rex forced himself to peel his eyes open.

“Seal the main gates and all portals. Let nothing escape this castle.” She ordered.

Rex turned his head slightly, trying to find the owner of the voice.

He saw what looked like a humanoid woman in a dark cloak talking to a battle droid. He gripped his blaster, which was still, miraculously lying at his side.

“Yes, Mistress.” The droid said.

And Rex shot. 

Straight through the droid's head.

And another, but the woman whipped out a red lightsaber and blocked it. The only people with red lightsabers were those dark jedi he used to read about on Kamino.

Well, he was kriffed.

So what did he do?

Keep shooting.

He fired.

Another.

And another.

And each shot she blocked, till she stretched out her hand and suddenly Rex’s precious DC was yanked out of his hands.

Oh, you did not.

Now, Rex wasn’t scared, not that he was before, but now, he was just angry. His throat suddenly closed off and he felt himself being lifted off of the ground. 

“Where is Skywalker?” she asked.

“I don’t - talk- to Seperatist- scum.”

If it wasn’t so hard to kriffin’ breath right now, Rex was sure there would have been a lot of more colorful words that would leave his mouth.

He suddenly felt himself drop to the ground.

“You will contact Skywalker now.” she said again, her arm passing in front of him.

Like hell-

Then everything went blank.

The next thing he could remember was having a droid putting cuffs on him. He jumped three feet in the air and the droid screamed and stumbled back at his sudden movement. If he wasn’t currently being held a prisoner, Rex might’ve thought it funny.

He looked around to see about 8 other clones with their arms all tied together above their heads.

Only 8?

They came here with 50.

Grief suddenly bore down on Rex’s shoulders and he couldn’t feel the familiar weight of his DC’s around his waist. He looked down to see that they, too, were missing.

Later.

He had to find out a way to get outta here. The creepy lady wasn’t here so she was probably looking for Skywalker, which complicated things.

The droids led them outside into the sunlight. They lined each of them up next to a fallen AT-TE.

They loaded their guns and set them straight towards the clones.

Rex took a deep breath in. At least they didn’t take his helmet, but he would still give anything to at least die with his DCs.

Then his comm went green and the voice of Skywalker came through.

Really? Now?

“Rex.”

“Did you hear that?” A droid said.

“It came from the prisoners.” Another said.

Wow. Great observational skills! These droids were a lot dumber than they looked.

“Here.” Rex said, lowering his arm as the droid came closer. “Let me show you how it works, clanker.”

The droid lowered his head closer to its arm and Rex was practically bursting with joy with how dumb these things were.

Rex slammed his arm straight into the droid's head, spinning it around before grabbing it’s blaster and shooting the droids, occasionally using the droid's body as deflection.

The others quickly followed, taking down the droids and keeping their weapons. They backed up and took cover behind the fallen walker.

“Rex!” Skywalker yelled on his wrist.

“I read you, General. We’re pinned down in the courtyard.”

“Do you need help?” He asked.

Do you need help? What does “we’re pinned down in the courtyard” mean? 

Rex decided not to answer, instead, taking a shot at a nearby clanker.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He said. “Stand by, we’re on our way. Skywalker, out.”

Maybe, just maybe he’d be able to survive this whole ordeal.

He took more shots at the droids, but it hardly seemed like he was doing a thing. He risked a glance to the sky and was filled with relief when he saw Kenobi’s fleet. A blast hitting about 1 foot to the right of his head pulled him back to the present.

He sent another shot at a battle droid taking it down.

Suddenly, the loud roar of a ship caught his ear and he looked up just in time to see General Kenobi jump out of a moving starship, flipping through the air and landing perfectly on his feet while simultaneously deflecting a blaster bolt that was headed straight for his head.

How the hell can someone be that stupid!

Why did he flip in the air?

Couldn’t the ship have slowed down or did he have to be jumping from a ship going 70 miles an hour?

Did he have to jump literally straight dead center into a battlefield?

Was it that difficult to land the ship at a safe distance, then run into the battlefield?

Kenobi ran through the droids, taking down any that came into view.

Gunships flew by and bombed the cruiser, taking it down before taking down vulture droids and spider droids.

“Where’s Skywalker?” General Kenobi yelled.

“Best guess, is he’s still in the castle.” Rex admitted.

Yes, he did lose his jetii, yes, he was currently going crazy on the inside because who knew how much trouble Skywalker has gotten himself into this time.

“Keep the droids occupied.” 

That seemed to be his specialty. 

“I’ll go find him.”

Good luck.

Then Kenobi, too, ran off. Rex continued to blast the droids, now with renewed energy.

He still hadn’t found his DCs, and he was gettin a little nervous about that, but he’d be damned if he left them here on this rock to rot.

He had caught glimpses of Cody which brought some comfort, at least he was still alive.

“Captain Rex?” His HUD rang out, “This is General Skywalker.”

Ah! Praise the force he was still alive.

“Yes. General.”

The line was silent for a while.

“We’re not gonna be able to help you.” He said, obvious remorse in his voice.

Good, keep them away from the battle, less people for him to worry about.

“Don’t worry about us, General.” Rex said and he caught sight of the ship he assumed Skywalker was flying, and wow was that thing a piece of junk. “We’ll be alright. The mission always comes first, sir.”

Sad truth, but a truth either way.

Rex quickly pulled his thoughts back to the battle.

“Cover me.” He called out and he raced towards the spider droids and slipped underneath it. He placed a grenade underneath it and sprinted away.

Small victory, but the battle still raged on. Rex could see that the droids' forces were depleting. It only pushed him further. Kenobi had joined the battle with them and with his help, the droids were failing fast.

It only took a small matter of time before all the droids had been wiped out.

Rex was given some comfort. This battle was finally over. They were finally going to get off this piece of rock.

Then he remembered his general. Then a huge wave of panic flooded him.

He knew Skywalker had amazing skills. But it was his uncanny ability to get himself into trouble that worried Rex.

As soon as the first gunship landed, and he had found his DCs (which were in the grip of a droid that was probably lucky to be dead seeing how he had placed his grimy fingers on Rex’s blasters), Rex was taken up back to the Resolute and as soon as they had all their survivors, they were off to Tatooine.

It didn’t take too long, but Rex’s mind was racing.

It was too long. Skywalker had never managed to go this long without something bad happening.

When they arrived they received word that Skywalker and Tano were both, indeed, alive, which seemed too good to be true, until Rex heard that they were almost killed by Jaaba. Then he started to believe it.

Skywalker had faced off with Count Dooku apparently, which really, didn’t surprise Rex and Tano had taken down 3 Magnaguards which was very impressive.

Maybe they could handle themselves.

Once they were back on the Resolute, Rex ordered them to the medbay. Sure, maybe he didn’t have the rank to order them there, but after they saw his face once they initially denied, they quickly headed there to be checked up.

Seriously, how kriffin’ hard was it to get a bandaid?

Rex needed to sleep.

He had only served two battles with the Jedi duo, and he was already starting to feel the lasting effects of his constant worry over them.

This was going to be a looong war.

**Author's Note:**

> May be a part 2, idk


End file.
